


1. A/B/O

by Nozoneechan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dinner, F/F, Incest, Kitsune, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoneechan/pseuds/Nozoneechan
Summary: Aqours is having a dinner party until Mari finally breaks the silence about someone being in heat.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. A/B/O

**Author's Note:**

> hello enjoy ily all  
> also oops itsate and im too lazy to proof read might come back to do it tomorrow though

Aqours had just finished a live show and now they were having their annual post live dinner. Normally, these occasions were fun for all of them, but this dinner was a bit awkward. They all smelt it, one of their omegas was in heat. Dia knew it was Ruby, her cock was lapsing into its primal instincts and began getting hard just from the smell of her little sister's heat. 

Mari, in kitsune fashion, gives Dia a smirk. The wolf girl rolls her eyes and begins to stare at her kitten sister. 

The kitsune scoots a bit closer to Ruby, "So, what is it like to be a kitten in heat?" She asks softly.

You scoffs, "You can't just ask that…" her puppy ears flattening with embarrassment. Chika nods, "She might have just forgotten to take her meds! I know I do sometimes." Chika chips in, hoping to help her fellow omega. 

Kanan nudges Mari, "just because you're an alpha doesn't mean you can ask things like that." Mari sits in shock. 

"I was just kidding guys. I just wanted to rile Dia up." She says with a smirk. Ruby's kitten ears perk at what the kitsune said. 

With the help of her friend's support, Ruby was able to stand up for herself. "Mari, I know it's in your nature, but-" she feels a ping of heat between her legs, "it um… it made me really uncomfortable when you said that." Mari's ears go down. She looks away.

Dia breaks the silence with her chair when she stands up. "I think it's time we take our leave. Come along, Ruby." Ruby quickly gets up and follows her sister.

On the way home, Ruby watches Dia's fluffy tail sway back and forth. She loves Dia's tail. "Oneechan…"

"Yes, Ruby?" Dia gives a smirk. "Is there something wrong, kitten?" Ruby nods softly. She presses herself against her older sister. 

"Oneechan, I-I need your cock so bad… I need you to fill me up with your cum so badly!" Ruby whimpers, grinding herself against Dia's hard cock. "Wait until we get home." Dia continues walking home leaving Ruby in shock. Had her sister really just denied her?

As the two make it home, Ruby once again presses herself against Dia. "Neechan…" The neko wraps her tail around Dia's waist. "Ruby, I said to wait." Dia unlocks the front door.

Before she could take a step through the open door, Ruby pushes her down to the floor. "Ruby." Dia's stern voice didn't scare Ruby. Not while she was in heat. 

The redhead unzips Dia's pants and pulls out her hard cock. "Neechan… It's so big…" Ruby whimpers as she feels her pussy pulse from how hard Dia's cock was. 

Ruby gently begins to put Dia's cock inside of herself. She whimpers softly as she gets up to the knot of Dia's member.

Dia groans when she feels Ruby's tight insides grip her cock. "Ride." Dia commands. Ruby did as she was told. The neko begins bouncing up and down on Dia's cock. 

Ruby starts to moan and whine as she rides Dia's member as fast as she could. "Good girl. Such a good kitten." Dia praises her. Ruby only moans more at her sister's praise. 

Before Ruby even realized it, she found herself underneath Dia suddenly. "O-Oneechan?" She looks up at her sister innocently.

Dia begins pounding her wolf cock into Ruby's tight pussy, "You're so right, kitten." Ruby's nails dig into Dia's back. Dia growls as a way to let Ruby know to stop. She didn't stop though. As Dia was pounding her little sister, she began to feel close to the edge.

"Are you ready for my knot?" She asks. Dia loved being rough with Ruby, but her kitten pussy was just too small and tight for Dia's knot sometimes. 

"I-I'm ready." Ruby whimpers softly. She was nervous. This has been the second time she's ever taken Dia's knot. Dia softly caresses' Ruby's inner thigh before pushing her knot it. 

Ruby squeals as she repeats Dia's name over and over again. Ruby's kitten body didn't know what to do with a knot of this size. She just whispered and whined as the pain of Dia's knot stretched her tight core. 

For Dia though, this experience had her on the moon. Her cum began to pour into Ruby's tight pussy. 

Ruby moaned as she felt Dia's seed pour into her. She felt complete after having her alpha breed her. "Oneechan… I am yours." She whispers softly into Dia's neck. 

"You are mine."


End file.
